Ness' Missing Hat
by PsychicDash
Summary: Ness' loses his hat, and Lucas and Toon Link have to put up with his reaction!


**Just a little story I thought of... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was the beginning of a glorious day! The sun was out, the birds were singing, and three boys were snuggly up in their beds. It was around 8:00 a.m, and Ness was first to wake up.

Ness took a minute or two staring at the ceiling, then finally chose to sit up. He stretched out his arms, then scratched his head. Something was missing. Oh, his hat! The boy reached out his arm towards the top of the dresser that was set up next to his bed, only to find that his hat wasn't there. Figuring that it could have easily fell to the ground, he decided to check on the floor, but still nothing. He checked under his bed, Lucas' bed, and even Toon Link's bed. Guess what he found? Absolutely NOTHING.

The hatless boy was fidgeting. He was growing more uneasy by the second. That hat was like a body part to him! How could it just go missing?

Ness screamed continuously! His fingers clung onto his hair.

Toon Link and Lucas shot up.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Lucas covered his ears.

"I DON'T KNOW!" TL yelled while scrambling towards Ness. When he got near him he slapped Ness across the face, hard. "Ness. What the hell." It was more of a statement than a question coming from TL.

"M-my h-h..." Ness was almost in tears, but he squeezed them back before both of the boys can notice. "G-gone..."

"What's gone?" Lucas was off his bed now and was standing worriedly in front of Ness.

"My..." Ness said quietly.

"Your what?" TL asked, leaning in.

"MY HAT!" Ness shouted.

"Oh, that's it?" they said simultaneously.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? I'VE HAD THAT HAT SINCE I WAS A BABY!"

"Okay Ness, just cool it! How about we just get some breakfast first and then we can search for it?" TL put a hand on Ness' shoulder in his best attempt to sedating him.

"NO!" he yelled, forcing TL's hand off of his shoulder. "We gotta find it NOW!"

"C'mon Ness..." Lucas insisted.

"I SAID 'NO'!" Ness jumped out of bed and began rummaging thoughout the whole room. He looked through his drawers, leaving them completely empty as he flung mostly everything that's not his hat, onto the floor.

"Ness! Stop it and calm down!" Lucas demanded nicely.

However, Ness did not comply, he just continued to flip the whole room over. He began opening TL's drawer and stripped it of it's belongings. When he got to the bottom of all of TL's clothes, he saw a pink Hello Kitty diary.

"Uhhh, TL? What's this?" Ness asked as he held it up very confusingly.

TL shrieked and then snatched it from Ness. "THIS IS NOT MINE!"

"Sure it isn't," said Ness in the most sarcastic tone ever. "You know what it also isn't? MY HAT."

Then the hatless boy pinned his sight on Lucas' drawer. As soon as Lucas knew what Ness was about to do, he scrambled to his drawer.

"N-NO!" Lucas squeaked. He used his body to cover his drawer.

"Let me look in there!" demanded Ness.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Lucas threatened.

Ness groaned. "Don't make me use these..." He held up his hands.

"Please don't!" he pleaded. "Just leave my drawer alone! It doesn't want you or your dirty hands in it!"

"That's it," concluded Ness. He took his hands and tickled Lucas' sides. Overcome by laughter, Lucas fell to the ground, desperately trying to cover his sides as Ness attacked. When Ness knew Lucas had enough, he stopped tickling and immediatly opened his drawer.

"..." Ness gave one of those 'WTF' faces. He slowly pulled out a "My Little Pony" dvd set.

At that moment, TL and Ness fell to the floor laughing and clenching their sides. "LUCAS IS A BRONY!" they said at the same time. Noticing that, the two boys gave a fist bump.

Lucas was just standing there blushing like crazy as anger built up in the pit of his stomach. He pointed a finger at TL. "WELL AT LEAST I DON'T WRITE IN DIARIES LIKE A SISSY!" Then he pointed his finger at Ness. "AND YOUR HAIR LOOKS TACKY WITHOUT YOUR HAT!"

The only thing those words did was make them laugh even harder. Having enough, Lucas went up to them, grabbed their hair and flinged them into the wall full of Nickelback posters.

"OWW!" they sounded as their faces made contact with the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Marth commanded.

"If you don't want me to, then beg," replied Ike.

"MARTH THE GREAT DOESN'T BEG!"

Then, Ike did it. He... he connected four in their game of Connect Four.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Marth as he got down on his knees.

"Great, you are now my slave for today!" Ike happily said. "Now go make me a hot pocket."

* * *

Back in the room...

When Ness and TL detached their faces from the wall and turned their backs on it, Lucas gripped their necks with his hands and pinned them against the wall. Ness' neck being in Lucas' right hand, and TL being in his left. He scowled fearlessly at them.

"W-We're sorry Lucas!" TL cried.

"We were just playing around!" added Ness.

Lucas growled at them. "Apology NOT accepted!" He tightened his grip on their necks. "SAY, 'MY LITTLE PONY IS AWESOME'!"

Both of the boys hesitated. Lucas' brows furrowed as time passed by.

"O-Okay! My Little Pony is awesome..." TL said quietly.

"My Little Pony is awesome," replied Ness, in that sarcastic tone of his.

"Good, now call yourselves faggots," Lucas commanded.

"B-But-"

"SAY IT!" Lucas said in a demonic tone.

"AH! OKAY I'M A FAGGOT!" TL cried.

"I'M A FAGGOT TOO!" Ness whimpered.

With that, Lucas let them go. Now it was his turn to laugh, and he did. He was rolling all over the floor laughing his ass off, mocking and teasing them.

"Wow. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," TL sarcastically said with a frown on his face.

Ness sighed. Right then and there, TL and Ness vowed to never piss Lucas off again.

"Okay, pushing _that _aside, WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND MY HAT," Ness pointed out.

"Oh, oh!" TL raised his hand. "Instead of looking _inside _our room, why not look_ outside_?"

Ness gasped. "THAT. IS THE MOST GREATEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD."

TL flipped his hair. "I know, right?"

After he finally recovered from his laughing fest, Lucas got up from the floor gasping for air. "Yeah, okay," he agreed with a crooked smile plastered on his face.

The boys opened the door, and just when they were about to leave, Kirby showed up. And guess what he had? Ness' hat.

"O-Oh Ness! I'm sorry. In yesterday night's brawl, it turns out that when I swallowed you up in my mouth to copy your ability, I accidentally ate your hat!" Kirby laughed nervously. "And just now, I noticed."

Ness jumped up with glee. "YAAAAY! MY HAT'S BACK! THANKS KIRBY!" He gave the little pink ball a tight hug. It wasn't until now, that the questions started flowing in.

"Wait... how did you get my hat out after you ate it?" asked Ness suspiciously.

"..." A blush formed on Kirby's cheeks as a a drop of sweat went down his face. He stared at Ness as if he did something wrong.

"Kir-Kirby, why are you looking at me like that?" Ness asked nervously.

Kirby started backing up slowly.

"KIRBY?" Ness was about to pounce on the little puff ball, but he was already running for it.

"I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOUR IMAGINATION KID!" yelled Kirby.

Then Kirby was gone. All that was left were the speechless boys.

Well, at least Ness got his hat back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have a good day!**


End file.
